


Kissing under the Eiffel Tower and other oneshots

by giggling_bubble, lil_fangirl27, marichat_girl13, Meli_writes, Sakurawolf23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adding angst, Akumatized Chat Noir, Alya Césaire Ships It, AlyaxNino - Freeform, Aww, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Cinnamon Roll Adrien Agreste, Collaboration wanted, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feed Adrien, Female Chat Noir, Fluff and Angst, Give me otp prompts if you have any, Is now a series of one shots, Light Dom/sub, Male Ladybug, Mentioned Tikki, My First Smut, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plagg Cares, Plagg is a Little Shit, Poor Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Rain, Rookie Alya, Sooo yeah author job wanting posted, Summer is fun, Summer times, Tricky Alya, Trixx the fox, Umbrellas, Unhelpful Plagg, Volpina Alya Césaire, Why Did I Write This?, Will work with other authors, Wingman Nino Lahiffe, You sly fox, catnip, cause why not, its really good though, oneshots, you Alya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_fangirl27/pseuds/lil_fangirl27, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichat_girl13/pseuds/marichat_girl13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurawolf23/pseuds/Sakurawolf23
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are working on a project together when Adrien gets an ideaIs now a series of one shotsAuthor collab wanted(you can post your own oneshots here,  also I kinda need some one to write the smut or smut like chapters,  I can't do that) Thank you!!





	1. Chapter 1

"Tikki I got to hurry up, he is almost here. Oh, my room is a mess!" Marinette says, throwing her clothes in her closet, barely missing Tikki in doing so.

"Mari, who is almost here?" Tikki asks as she dodges a shoe that came mere inches from hitting her. Marinette only kept throwing things into her closet and rushing about her room when a knock was heard downstairs.

"Marinette, your friend is here!" Her mother calls out. She could hear her mom tell the person where she was.

"Oh, no, he is here. Tikki, go hide somewhere." Marinette tells to the red kwami as she flew to go hide inside of a flower vase. Just in time too, because Marinette's visitor was here.

"Hey Marinette, you ready?" Adrien says as he brings his book bag up. He and Marinette were put together to do a project, courtesy of Alya of course. They decided to meet at her house instead of his for reasons that Adrien rather not say.

"Hey, Adrien. I am as ready as I will ever be.'' Marinette says as she lets out a nervous laugh. Adrien only smiles and puts his book bag besides hers. He then pull out his folder and take out the rubric for the assignment.

"Okay, so we are supposed to make a replica of the Eiffel Tower and put together all the facts that we know about it. We will then present it to the whole class." Adrien says as he reads off the piece of paper. Marinette nods and pulls out some Popsicle sticks, glue, shiny black spray paint, and some gold sequins to mimic the lights that come on at night. Adrien pulls out some paper and pencil to write the facts down.

''It's going to be very easy to make this, since we are both very creative people.'' Marinette says as she starts to put everything in its right place. Adrien laughs and shakes his head.

''No Marinette, you are creative, I don't have a single creative bone in my body.'' Adrien says as he starts putting the first few facts on the paper.

''Well of course you are, I mean, you are a model and there are different ways that you can be creative. Like whenever you into painting, fashion designing, singing, playing an instrument, or using your body. I think you are creative, even if you don't.'' Marinette says as she starts putting the base together. Adrien looks at her and smiles to himself, feeling a tiny bit better.

30 minutes later

Adrien was watching Marinette put the top of the Tower together when he noticed something. When Marinette is in extreme focus it seems like her eyes relax, getting an almost trance like state with them and the way her tongue sticks out by the tip, he got to admit….it was kind of cute. He starts wondering when exactly he had fallen for the soft spoken, bluette girl. He watches as she puts the finishing touches on the tower, her hands weaving in and out of the loops of the 2 foot structure. Her eyes flashing brightly as she finishes the last of it. 'Well here goes nothing.' Adrien thought as he leaned in.

''Well there we go; now all we need to do is spray paint it and put the sequ-.'' Marinette begins to say before she was interrupted by something warm on her mouth. Her eyes almost bug out of her head when she realizes that her crush, Adrien Agreste, is kissing her, her! As quick as the kiss came was as quick when it ended.

''You...you..'' Marinette stuttered, trying to find words in the mush brain of hers. Adrien put his head down and looks ashamed of himself.

''I'm sorry Mari, I only...I... I should go.'' Adrien says as he gets his stuff and prepares to leave.

''No, no! I'm sorry, it was just that you surprised me...why...why did you do that thiouhg?'' Marinette asks, tilting her head a bit.

''Well...because...I thought that you were cute...so I just...I jsut did it.'' Adrien says a blush on his face, one that is not so different from Marinette's.

''Oh, that's fine...I mean you can do that anytime you want...I mean...I kinda always liekd you...I mean.'' But before she could finish, Adrien kissed her again and somewhere in the room Tikki was giggling.

''Good for you, Mari.'' Tikki whispers.


	2. Kissing under the Eiffel Tower- part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the afternoon revealing their feelings for eachother and expressing them, what will happen the next day at school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter one!  
> But keep in mind that I'm not the author of that amazing chapter!  
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!

The next morning Marinette woke up early and jumped out of bed happily, before remembering what had happened the night before,  
"Eeek, Tikki!! Me and Adrien kissed, and he likes me and now we are together!!, wait are we together? We didn't really talk about it."  
"There wasn't a lot of talking at all, Marinette" giggled Tikki  
"Omg, Tikki don't!" Marinette blushed bright red, and ran into the bathroom to get dressed ready for school.

\-- 30 minutes later-- (using the spongebob narrator voice)

Marinette ran down the stairs, wearing a beautiful floral sundress "Morning Maman and papa!"  
Both her parents lit up at the sight of their daughter "morning dear, but it is a surprise to see you up so early and not late for school" Her mother said with a smile  
Offering his daughter a croissant, Tom told Marinette that he made her some sugar cookies to share with her friends  
"Don't forget them when you leave" reminded her father  
After having breakfast, Marinette gave her parents a kiss on the cheek, and ran out the bakery grabbing the bag of cookies from the counter, only to run straight into something hard and fall to the floor just as she left the bakery.  
"Mari are you OK!?" Asked the hard item she bashed into  
"Huh-yeah I'm fine" mari looked up while she was answering "A-Adrien!? Are you OK!?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, wanna hand?" Asked Adrien while holding out his hand to help the fallen girl up, Marinette blushed while grabbing his hand and started to stand but Adrien pulled too hard and she fell into him and was about to pull away and apologise before Adrien wrapped his arms around her,  
"Morning Mari" Adrien said with slightly pink cheeks and giving her a small peck on the top of her head  
"H-hey Adrien" Marinette said shyly before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a slight squeeze. "What are you doing here?"  
Adrien blushed bright red before answering "I came to walk you to school and..." Adrien paused to grab something from his pocket "...and to ask you will you be my girlfriend?"  
Marinette looked down at the ring box Adrien was holding, inside was the most beautiful promise ring she had ever seen, it was a silver ring shaped into a heart and embedded with diamonds and the heart encased a blue gem "I tried to find a gem that could match the colour of your eyes, but nothing could compare to their beauty" Adrien said while blushing bright red.  
Marinette turned pink while shyly smiling "thank you Adrien I love it and I'll only be your girlfriend on one condition."  
"What is it?"  
"You have to be my boyfriend!" Marinette smiled cheekily.  
Adrien put the ring on the bluenette's finger and hugged her tightly "it would be my honour." Adrien then held Marinette's hand and linked his fingers through hers "come on let's go to school, girlfriend"  
"Omg really Adrien!?"  
"Yes, come one sweetheart" he said while smirking, so marinette decided to have a little payback and lifted his hand up to kiss it "ok honey"  
Adrien suddenly held a resemblance to a tomato before walking quickly to the school and pulling marinette behind him.

As soon as they got to the school, Alya locked eyes on the happy couple and grabbed Nino, who she was talking to, and dragged him to start her questioning  
"You're coming with me girl!" Alya said before dragging marinette away from her new boyfriend  
"What was that!?! You were holding hands and not freaking out and-- omg is that a ring!?"  
"Umm yeah we are..umm..kinda dating now?" Marinette shyly confessed  
"OMG how could you hold back on me girl!?! Tell me all the deets!"  
After marinette told her best friend all that had happened the previous day, Alya hugged her and walked with her back to their boyfriends but before they could say anything to them the peaceful atmosphere was broken by the voice of a demon from hell.  
"ADRIKINS!" suddenly a yellow blur flew past the girls and latched on the uncomfortable model "morning adrihoney" Chloe said before leaning up to attempt to give the poor soul a kiss, but before she could make contact Adrien held her back and told her "I'm sorry chloe but I have a girlfriend now and you have to stop doing this"  
Chloe looked furious "WHAT!? what do you mean girlfriend!? I'm your girlfriend!"  
"No you're not. Marinette is." Adrien firmly stated  
"MARITRASH!? are you joking!? Why would you ever stoop so low, adrikins!?"  
Adrien walked around chloe to hug his girlfriend against him "I haven't stooped at all, I think I'm the one that doesn't deserve her but I know I love her and I won't let her go without a fight. So either you can be happy for me or we can stop being friends."  
And with that he left his childhood friend raging to herself and walked to class with his closest friends.  
Marinette stopped walking just outside the classroom door, letting her best friend and her boyfriend walk past "Hey Adrien?"  
"Yeah?"  
"While I don't believe that I'm anyway better then you, thank you for standing up for me, a-and I-i l-love you too"  
Adrien hugged marinette tightly before telling her "you are one of the most important people in my life and I feel so blessed that I ever got to meet you, so please don't put yourself down,ok love?"  
Marinette blushed red and nodded just before Adrien leant down and gave her a passionate kiss, the first of many the happy couple will have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK people! Thoughts?  
> This was my first time writing a piece for this site, and I hope I did well, thanks for reading my part 2 of the first chapter and I hope to write more soon!
> 
> Also here's the link if anyone wanted to see the ring!:  
> https://www.google.co.uk/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ringbeauty.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2014%2F02%2FHeart-Promise-Rings-Cheap.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ringbeauty.com%2Fpromise-ring%2Fcaptivating-heart-promise-rings-collection-with-stunning-stone-ideas&docid=mN0_rUeMsVpQpM&tbnid=RkFafwWsDVIVwM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwik2daYn7jUAhUnIcAKHV-yAPEQMwgxKAEwAQ..i&w=500&h=500&client=ms-android-samsung&bih=560&biw=360&q=stunning%20promise%20rings&ved=0ahUKEwik2daYn7jUAhUnIcAKHV-yAPEQMwgxKAEwAQ&iact=mrc&uact=8
> 
> .....crap I didn't think the link was that long but there you go!


	3. Chapter 3

Quick question: shoud I make thios a collection of one shots or continue on with it, or just simply leave it alone?


	4. Will you hold my hand?

**_Adrien's POV_ **

Me and Ladybug was in the middle of patrolling our city when I noticed that something was a bit off about her.  She seemed more sluggish,  more tired than usual.  I remember that this has been happening a lot lately. She would either not pay as much attention to the patrols,  or to my wonderful puns. I speed up so I am running besides her. 

"Hey Buggy, are you okay today? " I ask, dodging a chimney. 

"Huh? What?  Oh,  yeah I'm fine,  why wouldn't I be fine,  I'm the finest there is. " She says,  but when we made to jump to another ledge, she almost fell off of it to the ground below. 

"Whoa,  Ladybug! " I call as I hurry over and catch her in mid-air,  safely landing on an opposite ledge. Now I'm really worried,  she made jumps way harder than this,  what gives? 

"My Lady while I agree that you are indeed fine girl,  something about you right now isn't. What's wrong?" I ask,  holding her up against my side since it seems like she would give out any moment. 

"Ha...ha. Well you see,  I haven't really been sleeping lately,  or at all.  I would get nightmares,  uh,  they're usually about what would happen if someone figured out my identity,  that they would kill me,  klater

y friends, that they would kill you...." She says. 

"So,  you can't sleep?  That's it?" I ask, she nods. Nodding to myself I grab her and set her besides me,  both of us leaning against a wall. I took her hand in mine. "Try going to sleep now,  maybe by holding my hand it'll ground you and show you that everything is still fine. Everyone is still here." I say to her. 

"But what if I turn-" she starts, before I cut her off. 

""Don't worry I'll wake you when it beeps." I reassured her. And with that she fell asleep. 

One month later

We have been doing that sleeping thing for almost a month now. And I'm beginning to see lots of improvement in her behavior. I look at her while she sleeps soundly in my side. 

Three weeks later

No, no, this can't be happening. I watch as blood flows out her mouth,  a wet cough every now and then. I look over to where my hand press over her chest, blood steady fast leaving the wound. No, no, not her, please not her. It,  it happen so fast,  one moment we we're fighting one of Hawkmoths villians and then the next moment,  Ladybug got shot in the chest. Luckily Ladybug took out the akuma before she lost most her strengh...but still. 

"You're going to be okay,  every-everything is all right. You-" I can't see past my tears, and my throat is too choked up with sobs to say anymore. 

" Chat Noir,  c-can you hear me?" I look at her to show I was paying attention. "I'm going to sleep,  can you hold my hand?" She asks. I smile through watery tears. 

"Yes,  yes I'll hold your hand." I grab her hand and hold it close to my chest. She only gives a small smile before all breath and life left her.

 

 

 

"I'll always hold your hand. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was my first time writing character death. Sooo angst is well uh very angsty.   
> If you have any prompts that you want to send me feel free!


	5. Hold my hand pt. 2

 

My chest tighten up with pain while I witnessed her kwami name Tikki trying to shake her up. As if the small red bug-like kwamii could wake her up but Marinette’s body just stayed there on the ground with no response. Soon tears started running down Tikki’s face as she and I had to accept that Ladybug was officially gone and there was nothing we could for her.

The whole city has mourned over their fallen hero before hearing the news of an innocent girl with a kind heart being Ladybug. Never would the now grieving city of Paris know Marinette, and the girl with dark black hair and blue highlights would never be forgotten. For who could after being saved by a girl with a spotted suit and mask.

Along with Paris, Marinette’s parents had decided to closed their bakery for days on end because both Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng were too stricken with grief from receiving the new of their only child's death to bake anything.

In honor of Marinette’s death, Chloé became a better person. She is nice to everyone she meets and has gained the affection of our classmate Nathanaël Kurtzberg. Meanwhile Marinette's best friend Alya had taken the news to the heart. There were times in class where she would randomly break down crying, or just run out the room. Once the red-hair girl was gone her boyfriend Nino or her new friend Chloé would go and try to calm her down.

On the other hand, Tikki hasn’t been the same since Marinette’s death. Mr. Fu has decided to have me taking care of her until he could find someone else to become the new hero of Paris. The thought of someone else being Ladybug didn’t go well for Tikki and I but we both new this day would come.

The first time Tikki came into my home was unbearable but comforting the god of creation was the hardest. On the first month, she would just start crying over hearing the word fashion and then there were some nights where she would wake up screaming before hearing her call out for Marinette. By the second month, Plagg decided to spend his nights sleeping by Tikki’s side and it has decreased her nightmares. However, the kwamii still can’t help but cry whenever my father would enter the room.  
Sighing at these memories I continue walking through the streets of Paris when I see a familiar flash of blue in 

pigtails in front of the Eiffel Tower.  


"Marinette? "

Bridgettes POV 

Its been a month after the death of Felix, who I later come to find out was Chat Noir. I only figured it out due to the fact that he was no longer on patrol with me and that he went missing around the same time Felix died. Back home, nobody knows who the blonde haired boy really was, no one-except for me. No one will really mourn his death as they should, except for well his kwami. But I wouldn't know, I never seen his kwami or what became of it. And it also goes the same for my kwami, Tikki. After Felix's death, I haven't been doing my duties, slowly becoming detached from the outside world, including Tikki. Then one day, I wake up to find that Tikki is gone. A tear slides down my face as I think about my little buggie. I don't know where I would be if I hadn't met here. Well, I would probably still be following Felix around. 

I laugh mirthlessly as I remember how I first met him. He had just moved to my school. A quiet kid though, he didn't talk to anyone and was quieter than the other boys. I remember walking up to him, to welcome him to our school. He just simply kept walking and ignoring me, and with that became the chase that I have become so familiar with. I would constantly try to show him how I feel, only to be shot down, over and over again. Some might say to give up, but I was determined. But then one day, Felix had accidently seen someone kidnapping a woman. They seen his face, but before they could do anything, he ran off. He told the cops and they rescued the woman, but as for him. Two days after the initial meeting, they found him and stabbed him to death in an alley way. 

 

I shut my eyes close, refusing to think more on the matter. That's why I came here, so I could clear my head. I was coming up on the Eiffel Tower, when I saw a blonde hair boy running towards me. 

 

 

"F-Felix?"


	6. What's for Dinner?

It's been ten years since both Marinette and Adrien found out who was up under the other's mask. A year after the reveal they started dating, and three years after that they got married to each other.  The wedding was a great big affair, and of course it was, why wouldn't be?  

The happily married couple were now sitting in their bedroom, watching TV. Marinette looks over at the clock and sees that it's almost time for dinner.  She hums and lays on her back, her stomach growling in testament of it not being fed. Both Marinette and Adrien missed lunch due to certain....ahem...activites. A blush finds it's way of her face as the events come rushing back. 

"No, no, Mari. No thinking of that,  think of food." Mari mumbles, chastising herself quietly. She needs to figure out what she is going to make for dinner. She could make spaghetti, as of course spaghetti is for GREAT people, and a good gift for datefriends. She could just make some burgers and fries, but all the ketchup is gone. She really needs to  _ketchup_ on her grocery shopping. A small smile lies on her face when the door opens and in comes Adrien. 

"Hey, Adrien. Do you know what we should have for dinner? " Marinette asks. Adrien looks up as in deep thought and then starts walking towards Marinette,  a smirk on his face. Once he is right beside her,  he leans in and emit a low hum.  Marinette feels her face redden once more.  Once Adrien feels he was close enough,  he leaned in to her ear and whispered, 

"I think I want to eat Chinese tonight." Marinette, flustered,  grabs a pillow and start hitting him with it. 

"Oh, for the love of god,  why are you so, so-" she's cut off when she's all of a sudden on her back, her arms held above her head. She looks up to see Adrien smirking down at her. 

"I meant what I said. I want Chinese for dinner." He says, coming on the bed to straddle her. Marinette looks confused until realization lights up. OH. You know, maybe dinner can wait a bit longer. 

 

Some where in the house. 

"So,  I'm guessing it's up to us to make dinner.  Since they're at it again." Says a black cat shaped kwami. His ears flattening against his head. The red and black kwami besides him sighs as she starts to float towards the kitchen. 

"I suppose it is, Plagg."

"Tikki,  how long do you think it will take them this time?" 

"I would say 30 minutes, tops."

"I say they be done in an hour."

"You're on black cat. But I'm gonna win,  I'm lucky you know."

"Wouldn't dream of it any other way,  Buggy."


	7. Summer fun pt. 1

Marinette stood in front of her school parking lot. She was wearing red short sleeved shirt that belled out at the bottom and a black skirt. Her normally pigtailed styieled hair was now in a ponytail, a red ribbon laid in front of it.  Looking around at the rest of her classmates who are also excitedly gathered there. And Marinette couldn't blame them, she was excited too. Her school was taking several students to stay at this beach resort thing for the entire first week of summer. How could you not be excited? Marinette fixes the straps of her bookbag as she simply just wait for everybody to start boarding the bus, even though she would rather get this show on the road, she was also content to stand there and feel the warm summer sun lazily shine down on her. 

"Hey Mari!", a voice says out of nowhere, the owner grabbing her shoulders, startling her a bit. She turns around to see Alya behind her, with a smile that is ever so present on her face. Her friend had black and orange ombreish hair and was wearing a pair of black shorts with a white top. And black and white converses to match. 

"Hey Alya, are you excited?" Mari says, brushing her bangs out of her face. Alya nods and then points to the bags that she is carrying, two suitcases to be exact. 

"Of course I'm excited! We're about to go have fun in the sun! And dig our toes into the warm sand! Also let's not forget swimming in the shimmering sapphire blue water." Alya says, sitting down on one of her suitcases. She offers her other one for Marinette. 

"I know, I was so excited that I almost forgot to pack my swim suit." Marinette says. Alta wiggles her eyebrows before commenting, 

"As if you would forget you're swimsuit, you probably can't wait for a certain someone to see you in all of that glory." Marinette's face reddens as Alya laughs at her friend's plight. Marinette puts her hand on Alya's face and push her slightly away. 

"As if you're not doing the same thing for Nino." Now it was Alya's turn to blush. 

"Touche, my friend, touche. But hey, he gets to see greatness." Just then the city bus for the trip pulls up and everybody starts to excitedly gravitate towards it. Alya and Marinette get their bags and walks towards the bus but before any body could get on. 

"Out of my way people! I get on first!" A blond haired girl, who goes by the name Chloe says, before she gets on the bus, but not before hitting several people on the way there. 

"Oh, yeah, right, we have to ride the bus with her for three hours." Alya mumbles. 

"Hey, isn't that why headphones and earbuds we're created?" Marinette asks. 

"Right you are my blue haired friend." Alya replies, before getting on the bus with Marinette in tow. They walk down to the back of the bus, taking the seat in front of Nino. 

"Hey Mari, hey Alya! Aren't you guys stoked about this trip?" Nino asks, leaning over the seat a bit so they can here him clearly. The boy was wearing a light blue wife beater shirt with a red headphone icon on the front. And matching black Capri shorts to match.  Both the girls nod their heads and give an optimistic confirmation. "Also, have you guys seen Adrien?" Nino asks. Marinette and Alya look at each other and then shake their heads but before either one of them could answer. 

"Wait, wait! I'm here, I'm here!" Adrien calls as he hurriedly get on the bus. He was wearing a simple white button up collared short sleeved shirt and a pair of tan shorts. 

 

"Adrien~you can sit with me!~ Move it you!" Chloe says, as she attempts to push her red haired friend out of her seat. Adrien didn't hear her though as he was already making his way towards the back to sit with Nino. Both Nino and Adrien highfive each before he sits down. 

"There you are dude, I was worried that you weren't going to make it." Nino says. Adrien rubs the back of his neck and chuckles nervously. 

"Yeah, I had some....delays." He says. 

_An hour earlier_

_"Plagg,  where is my suitcase?"_

_"I don't know, you tell me."_

_"Seriously I have to be at the school in less than an hour."_

_"Well how about giving me some cheese?"_

_"Fine Plagg."_

_"Your suitcase is up under the bed."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Plagg where is my phone?_ "

Back to present time

"But hey at least you're here now, isn't that right, Marinette?" Alya says, pinching Marinette just out of the sight of the boys. Marinette only glares at her before nodding and turning back around. Alya and Nino have knowing smiles on their faces while Adrien looks confused. Marinette pulls out her earbuds and plays music on her phone, deciding to look out the window. An hour later, Marinette have fallen asleep too deep in it to notice what's going on around her. Alya then gets an idea in her head and leans over the back of the seat to whisper something to Nino. The two smile mischievously before Alya turns towards Adrien. 

"Hey,  Adrien, I need to talk to Nino for a bit, can you trade places with me right quick?" Alya asks "innocently". Adrien nods and they make quick work of trading places, Alya fist bumping Nino upon her getting into the seat. Adrien looks over to see that Marinette was fast asleep, music softly playing from her earbuds. He didn't mind though, something about her always made him calm. The bus then hits a bump which makes Marinette fall over into Adrien's lap, her still being asleep. Nino had to physically restrain Alya and put his hand over her mouth to keep her from squealing. Adrien looks surprised at the sudden movement but he couldn't find it in his self to move her, so he just simply puts his arm over her. Alya quickly gets her phone a snaps a side picture without the two of them knowing. 

Sometime later the bus stops at a small restaurant. The teacher gets up and announces that it's time for a small break. Everybody gets off the bus, except for the four in the back. Mainly because Marinette is still asleep and Adrien is kinda stuck and as for Nino and Alya, well. Nino gets up first before leaninf down to Adrien, whispering, 

"You sure are comfortable aren't ya?" Nino only smirks as his friends face gets red. Alya quickly lean down towards Marinette and take out one of her earbuds before blowing into her ear, startling the girl awake, almost falling if it weren't for Adrien's quick arms, the two's faces really close to each other. Alya and Nino took this as their cue to run out the bus laughing. They stop in front of the restaurant, catching their breath. 

"Are we evil people?" Nino asks, taking off his hat to Fan himself with it. 

"Yes, yes we are." Alya says as she looks back at the bus before laughing again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll there is part one! 
> 
> Bus seat thing is based off a Marinette and Adrien comic I saw once. 
> 
> Don't forget to send requests and/or fan art to my tumblr:
> 
> Sakurawolf23 
> 
> Or my email:
> 
> Leek6529@gmail.com


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!  Um so, I kinda want to add smut chapters, you know for more kudos and hits, but I have no clue how to write those, so if you can give some hints on how or if you want to e-mail me some smut that you wrote yourself and want them showcased here just e-mail the story to this address: leek6529@gmail.com


	9. Alya's first Patrol

Marinette POV

"Come on Alya! Or else you will be late for your first day of patrol!", I call towards my friend Alya, who right now is the Miraculous holder, Volpina. And right now she was gushing on how she looks in the mirror for the millionth time. You're probably wondering how Alya is Volpina and how she now knows my secret identity. It's kinda a long story, but on the bright side both me and Chat Noir, or should I say Adrien now know each other's identity. I kinda shortcircuited over the fact that I have been with Adrien this whole time and that he was flirting with me in the entirety of it. My face reddens as I remembered that I had to kiss Chat Noir to break him out of a spell, I basically kissed Adrien. But before I could dwell on that further a pair of snapping fingers in front of my face took me out of it. I look to see Alya in front of me, her fox-esque ears laying in a comical manner, one laid forward while the other stands up. Her tail swishes back and forth in a teasing manner, her smile a sly grin. 

"You were thinking about your Kittypet, weren't you?" Alya teases, poking me on the nose. Ever since Alya found out that I was Ladybug and that Adrien was Chat Noir, she has been putting me and him together in everything. Asking me questions about him, mostly if I think he looks good in that suit, I mean he does, but I'm getting off topic. 

"Oh, whatever Alya. Come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry." And with that we left out my bedroom window and into the bustling city of Paris. As we leaped over buildings and scaled over the roofs of businesses I look over at Alya who seems to be having a field day with her new powers. 

"Look how far I can leap! And jump! Maybe I should join the basketball team." She says, jumping over a small air vent. Finally we see Chat leaning against a nearby billboard, looking at his claws. His ears twitch when he hears us approach him, he looks up and gives a small wave. 

"Bout time you guys showed up." He says, smiling. I poked Alya in her side. 

"This one here wanted to spend some more time admiring herself in the mirror." I answered, Alya just sticks her tongue out at me. Adrien only shakes his head before looking at me. He then clears his throat and looks away. 

"So A-Volpina, are you ready for your first patrol?" He asks her. Alya's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree before she tilted her head a bit. 

"So Chat Noir since you're a cat and most of you behaves like a cat for example your ears and tail. And I'm assuming that you have night vision. Does that mean that you can purr like a cat? Like if Ladybug here were to start petting you, would you purr?" Alya asks, putting a finger up to her mouth in thought. Adrien looks at me and I just shrug my shoulders back in response. 

"I mean, I guess that I can purr, I haven't really tested that theory." He replies, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Why don't we try that? Ladybug go pet Chat." Alya orders, pointing at him. 

"As much fun as that sounds we have a patrol to do remember?" I point out and with that we were off. And let's just say that the rest of the day kinda went how it began. Ten minutes into our patrol, Alya speaks up again.

"So since you're Ladybug, shouldn't you have the ability to fly? Since ladybugs fly and all." Alya asks, looking down at a mother pushing a baby carriage pasts us. Honestly I thought about that too, but I'm not sure if I can. 

"I don't know. Not really sure. I thought about it though." I say and she takes that as an answer. We get up and change locations to patrol another area. 

"chat, do you have the ability to attract cats?" She asks, glancing over at him before jumping over a sky light. 

"No, but that would be so cool. An army of cats, or if I'm bored I can just cuddle with a bunch of cats." Adrien answers, sighing at what I'm guessing is a cute image in his head. 

"Well you could always cuddle with Ladybug." Alya says, a sly grin on her face. Chat's face reddens and he looks away. 

"Huh, I guess I could." He replies. My face heats up at the mere thought of cuddling with Adrien. I catch a noise to the side of me to see Alya wiggling her eyebrows. 

An hour and a half later, we finished our patrol and was just sitting in the empty park, enjoying each other's company. Alya basically had fun today, if the look on her face was anything to go by. Alya then stands up and stretch. 

"Well I might just head on home, but before I do I have one more question." We both look at her expectantly. "Did you know that Marinette has a crush on Adrien and that Adrien has a crush on Ladybug? So you basically have crushes on each other." Alya says, her tail wagging behind her. 

"Alya!"

"W-what!"

"Well bye bye!" And with that Alya leap off and leaves us to sit here in our awkward situation. 

"Sooo, the model boy, huh?"

"And you like Ladybug?"

No body's POV

Alya finally gets home and transform back to her regular persona. Trixx glides in front of her, a small smile on her face. 

"That was very sneaky of you." She says, rubbing her ears with her paw. 

"I know, right?" Alya replies, holding out her hand as the tiny fox kwami can sit in it. 

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Trixx says, nuzzling into the hand that was petting her. Alya only giggles and goes in the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined that once Alya becomes Volpina and figure out who Ladybug and Chat Noir really are, that she would try to put them together and well, just be Alya.


	10. Splashing in the rain

Marinette sighs as she looks out of the school doors. It's raining cats and dogs outside. The rain coming down in torrents, small puddles forming on the ground. The puddles didn't bother her much as she anticipated rain and was wearing rain boots, but of course she forgets her umbrella af home. And she can't asks Alya cause she left school earlier today. Everybody else was pretty much gone until she heard some footsteps behind her. 

"Hey Marinette, what are you still doing here?" She looks behind her to see Adrien, one of her friends, walking up towards her. 

"Well you see, I kinda forgot my umbrella....again." Marinette says, smiling sheepishly. Adrien nods before pulling out his umbrella and then hands it to her. 

"I don't need this, since most likely I'm getting picked u--" Adrien says before his phone went off. Taking it out of his pocket he sees that the cars at home stopped working for some reason, and that he would have to walk home. "Oh, well, I guess I have to walk."

"Here's your umbrella back, I'm sure that I can figure something else out." Marinette says before Adrien holds out his hand to her. 

"No, I'm not leaving a girl to walk out in the rain or stay at the school by their selves. Especially if that girl is my friend. So how about I walk you home first and then I go home?" But instead of waiting for Marinette to answer, GE simply grabs her hand and open the umbrella and starts walking towards her house. Marinette feels her face blush as she feels Adrien's hands in hers. Thinking on how his hands feel and how she wishes that she can hold it every day. But she didn't see the puddle that was in front of her and she steps in it, effectively getting water on Adrien's pants. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I didn't see it!" Marinette says as her face starts to rival even Tikki's face in redness. Adrien only smiles and offers his hand again. 

"It's a puddle in the rain, isn't that what they're supposed to be used for?" Adrien says as a mischievous glint shined in his eyes. Grabbing her hand a going forward he started to splash in the puddles, earning a squeal from the startled girl before she dissolve in to giggles splashing in the puddles with him. The two were now playing a game of trying to reach a puddle before the other got there as they race towards her house, the umbrella temporarily forgotten. By the time they got to her house, both were soaked with rain, hair plastered to their face. But neither could care as they stopped in front of the door, under the awning, catching their breaths, smiling. 

"Well...well that was fun." Marinette pants as she stands back up. Adrien stands up and opens the umbrella. 

"Yeah it was. See you tomorrow?" Adrien asks, Marinette smiles at him and nods. Adrien did a quick wave and turned to walk home as Marinette enters the bakery only to see her parents there with knowing smiles.

At Adrien's house

"Adrien, why, just why are you soaking wet?" Natalie asks with exasperation. 

"Did you know that it's raining outside?" Adrien asks back. Natalie only put her hand on her head and sighs. 


	11. Catnip*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby's first smut. Ha, catnip is funny man.

Request by BFG:Maybe you could write one where chat noir gets affected by catnip...sexy times happen

 

 

Ladybug sighed as she carries a loopy and very cuddly Chat Noir back to her place. Having some difficulties as it was dark out and Chat Noir wants to hug her some more. The reason why was Chat has gotten into some catnip that an akumatized villian had. He thought that he was a cat themed hero, that mere catnip wouldn't faze him. Five minutes after that Chat Noir was rubbing himself on her commenting on how soft she was, just like a pillow. And he could barely pay attention to where he was going. So she decided that it was best if she took Chat to her house and have him stay there until the effects wore off. Ladybug and Chat Noir both make it onto her balcony. 

"Well, this is where your friend lives, right?" She asks, Chat Noir nodding dreamily before hugging a pink pillow that he found. With that Ladybug leaps off the balcony and to the front door of her house and enters the living room, detransfoming as she did so. Marinette looks around the living room but sees no sign of her parents. Her eye than catches a slip of paper on the living room table. 

_Dear Marinette, both me and your father has been called out to do a bakery service two cities over, we won't be back until tomorrow afternoon._

_So good morning and good night, love,mom and dad._

"Oh, so they won't be here for a while." Tikki says, floating over to Marinette with a cookie in her mouth. 

"Yeah, you're right. Hope they have fun." Marinette says, putting the note back down on the table. 

"Maybe it's a good thing, you know, cause of our guest up there." Tikki says, her ears picking up on the sounds of him calling for Marinette. Marinette only sighs and gives Tikki a patient smile. 

"Yeah, he might be like this for a while. So, why don't you try sleeping down here?" Marinette offers, knowingthat her kwami would rather go to sleep right now then be kept up by a somewhat high cat. Tikki tilts her head in thought and then nods, going over to where some blankets are sitting on the couch a burrows into it. 

"Good night, Tikki."

"Good night, Marinette." Tikki yawns before falling quickly to sleep. Marinette gives one final look before going back up stairs. She walks up the ladder that leads to her room, lifting the hatch to enter it. When she finally steps fully into the room, she is immediately thrown into a hug by Chat. 

"Marinette! Princess! Did you know that you're really soft?" Chat says, rubbing his cheek against her own. A small vibration could be felt from the blonde headed boy. 

"Are-are you purring?" Marinette asks, looking at him in wonder. Chat stops for a moment and looks to the side before looking back with a lazy smile. 

"I guess I am. Only because you're so purr-fect." He says, pulling her back to hug some more. Marinette continues to let him hug her, but at some point she begins to grow tired of sitting on the floor. Her knees begging in protest. 

"Why don't we take this to my bed, so I can stop being on this floor?" She asks. Chat looks as if in thought and then nods to himself before picking her up bridal style and taking her back to the bed. He gently lays her down before getting in himself. Marinette then begins to lazily draw patterns on his arm, not taking in notice to how he shivers at her touch. She then moves to his chest, continuing the same pattern. It was then that she noticed the state that he was in. Red faced, purring almost to the point of sounding like a jet, panting, and his eyes dilated, focus right on her. All of a sudden she gets a sudden burst of bravery. She takes her pointer finger and oh so gently run it over to where his nipple would be, reveling in the small sound that came from him. But before she could do more, her hand was grabbed and almost immediately he was towering over her, his eyes focused on her face. 

"I don't think you want to do that." Chat says, looking at the hand he is holding. Marinette gets it and nudges it toward her mouth kissing it. 

"And what if I do?" Chat only stared at her before standing up. 

"Plagg, claws out." Was the only thing he said before Marinette saw Adrien standing in place of Chat, a black cat Kwami floating by his shoulder. 

"Adrien, you're, you're Chat Noir? This whole time I was with you, fighting along side you?"

"Yes I was with--what do you mean fighting along side me?" Adrien asks, his eyes widening. They only look at each other not saying anything before Plagg spoke up. 

"Duh, isn't obvious? This is Ladybug, I know because I can sense Tikki near here, honestly I always knew that she was Ladybug. Huh, oh where are my manners, nice to meet ya, I'm Plagg." Plagg says, going towards her. 

"Wait you always knew who she was and you didn't tell me?" Adrien asks. 

"Well, yeah and Tikki always knew who you are." He says, a Cheshire smile on his face. Marinette's face looks at him in disbelief. 

"So Tikki always knew who he was?!" 

"Yeeeaaaahh...well have fun with that I'm going to find Tikki." And with that he left. 

There was only now silence as the atmosphere turns awkward and filled with something else. They only stared at each other before they we're immediately upon each other. Hands trying tk find purchase on the other, kissing as if it was their only oxygen. It wasn't long untill they needed actual oxygen, and pull apart from each other. 

"You're, you, I can't believe this. I-i kinda always had a thing for you. But you're actually here." Marinette says, hiding her face in his shirt only to be lifted up with a finger on her chin. 

"Do you know how long I waited to know who was up under the mask? To find the person that I love? And now that I know that my Lady is also my Princess, I can only hope that I am you're shining knight." Adrien says, kissing her on the forehead. "Now where were we?"

*****************************************SMUT

Adrien kisses her taking her up in his all the while pushing her back onto the bed. Moving to the side of her neck, placing tiny nips and sucks as he goes along, listening to her small moans. He moves his hands to go lower when Marinette stops him. He looks at her in question, worry swimming behind his eyes. 

"You see the thing is, I hadn't...uh..I never.." Marinette mumbles before Adrien places a sweet kiss on her, effectively quieting her. 

"Don't worry,  I got you." He carefully leaned down more into her, Marinette being soothed by his weight atop hers. He went back to kissing her neck, one of his hand going until it reached the hem of her pants. Looking at her for quick confirmation, he moved his hand down pass her pants and her underwear, his hand t right at her entrance, carefull he inserted one and watched her face for any discomfort and finding none before he slowly started to pump his finger in and out. Her small moans coaxing him on. After a while he put a second finger in. Marinette's back arched off the bed, his name just barely leaving her lips before jt quickly turned into a loud moan when he began to pump in and out, occasionally making sisscor motions. Marinette only looks at him with half lidded eyes, suddenly feeling very hot. 

"My-my clothes. Off." Marinette asks, just barely before Adrien started to make quick work of her clothes. Shirt, pants, and bra finding some random corner of the room, with his close to follow, leaving them in only their underwear. Adrien moves his hand back down again before Marinette speaks up. 

"Adrien..please.." She murmured. He pushed away a little to look into her eyes. 

"What do you want, Princess. Tell me." She only huffs and began pulling at his boxers before her hands we're immediately pinned by her head. 

"You're a big girl, use your words." 

"I want you..." And with that simple phrase came with heated kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance, with Adrien ultimately winning. He breaks the kiss to take off her underwear. He then rushes to take off his. But before he does anything, he just stares at her. 

"Please,  I need you..." She whimpered. He carefully bent down and kissed her again before positioning himself. He slowly push into her. He pats close attention to her face and if it were to show some discomfort he would give a minute for her to get use to the feel of him. 

Once he was inside her, they stop and just simply stare at each other, taking a few minutes to get use to it. 

"You, you can move now." She whispered. He nods his head before he slowly started pulling out, Marinette squirms a bit, a slight whimper leaving her lips. 

"Adrien, faster, please." Marinette moans and Adrien simply looks down at her and gives her a small kiss before doing what she wishes. 

They both we're in heaven, maybe even better than that. The feeling of tbe other pressed against them, the feeling of being  _together_ was beyond anything they could imagine. Marinette closes her eyes when she felt Adrien give a sharp thrust. 

"Look at me." He says, giving another thrust, making her cry out in bliss. She still didn't open her eyes, refusing to do so. She feels him lean down to her neck, his breath tickling the sensitive skin there. 

"I said look at me." He says, his voice having a slight growl in it. But Marinette only shook her head no before Adrien bites their neck, the part where it meets the shoulders and starts thrusting fast and deep, making her cry out in pleasure for each one. He pulls back and places his hand on her throat in lieu of his mouth and squeeze a bit. Marinette can only sit there a whimper and writhe. Adrien smirks. 

"You like it when I take you hard and fast like this, does this make you feel good?" He growls, a predatory smirk on his face. Marinette could only give out whimpers and moans. "Answer me." Was all he said before thrusting in at a sharp angle that made her see stars. 

"YES! So good! Soo good~" Marinette pants out before she feels a hot warmth in her abdomen. "Adrien, I, I'm-" Adrien nods his head before picking up the pace, putting his left hand down lower to pinch her bundle of nerves and with that she becomes undone, his name leaving hers in hoarse moan. She didn't have time to recuperate before Adrien pulls out and tug her to the side of the bed. Her legs were on standing on the floor while she was bent over the edge of the bed, Adrien behind her. He quickly fills her back up, making a moan come to both of their lips. Adrien then begins to thrust with abandon, Marinette squeals and moans mixing in with his groans and grunts in the moon lit room. His hands finding purchase on her hips using them as leverage to make them meets his at a fervent pace. It wasn't long before Marinette starts to moan louder, signaling that she was getting near the end. Adrien makes her stand up against him, with him still thrusting into her. He reaches down to play with her nub, and breathless moan leaving her lips. He gently turns her head, revealing her neck, and bites down on it, hard. Marinette calls out his name in a scream before finishing yet again. But yet again before she can get back to her senses she finds herself in another position. This time her back against the wall and Adrien still in between her legs. He gets his member and rubs it up and down her entrance. 

"Want me to feel you up again?" He growls, looking at her in the eyes. She tries to push against him to make him go in, only to be held back. 

"Fill you to the brim again?" More growls. 

"Yes! Yes, please, just fuck me!" There wasn't much of a warning before she was lifted a bit and was quickly pushed into, her head throwing back, and soundless scream leaving her lips. Adrien takes one look at her face for all self-control to be taken away. He holds her in place and starts thrusting again, his thrusts reaching fast and deep. 

"Adrien!" Marinette screams, her body nothing more but a pit of pleasure and bliss. 

"You like this dint you? You like my cock pushing in and out of you? God, I can feel you. You feel soo good~. You squeeze just right, so right. I'm going to fuck you until you can't even remember you're own name, but you're sure as hell going to remember mine." Adrien growls out, his thrusts getting deeper. Marinette only moans, his words making her close to the edge with him not far behind. In only a couple of more thrusts they become undone, moaning each other's name. Marinette looks up at him and gives a dazed smile. 

"Well that was fun." She says only to have him smile back mischievously. 

"Who said that we were done?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

********************************************SMUT OVER

Marinette lays besides Adrien, a thin sheet if sweat covering them. Both are pleasantly tired out, neither being able to move no more than a couple of inches. Marinette turns her head to see that they have been doing this for about two hours, hell she could barely believe it herself. 

"Two hours, fifty three orgasms. You made me finish fifty three times." She mumbles. Out of which Adrien only smiles sheepishly at. 

"Yeah, kinda got a bit carried away there."

"A bit, he says." Marinette mumbles. He only laughs before leaving saying he will be right back. He comes back eight minutes later and goes over to Marinette,  picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bathroom to place them both in a warm tub. 

Marinette sighs as Adrien washes her hair and her back, reveling in the warmth of the blueberry scented bubble bath. She then feels some arms around her and a kiss on her head. 

"I'm so glad it's you." He says, closing his eyes. 

"Me too." Marinette says, leaning back, enjoying the silence the room gave them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut....yep (°///°)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, hello, if you have any requests, please comment below, THANK YOU!!!!  ^_^


	13. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien wants to get Ladybug a present for their 1 year anniversary, he asks Marinette for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a prompt suggested to me by the lovely Sakurawolf23! Thank you for the idea. 
> 
>  
> 
> And here we go on to the story....

It was on patrol that Adrien found out that their one year anniversary was next week. He was just casually talking to his lady until she picked up on the fact that they had been partners for a whole year, well as of next week.

It was no big deal. None at all.

Wrong. Completely wrong. It was a big deal. Adrien was freaking out. He needed to get her a present. But what?

He jumped into his room through his window and transformed back, leaping over to his computer desk to find Ladybug a present.

"Oh my god, Plagg! How did I forget that Ladybug has been my partner for a year? HOW? Hell, I don't even know what to get her. It needs to be something that comes from my heart." Adrien said as he was scrolling through websites.

Plagg sighed. "Kid, you're thinking way too hard. Ladybug would be fine with anything. And I need my Camembert so stop freaking out!"

Adrien glared at him, before he gave out a sigh. 

"You don't understand Plagg! This is something that needs to be special, like really special." Adrien said.

"Then why don't you just make something for her? You could ask that Marinette girl." Plagg answered.

Adrien thought about it for a while. It would be a good chance to get to know her better and maybe he'll see another side of her. He didn't like Marinette being nervous around him, it made him think that she may not like him.

"Okay Plagg! Let's do it. Also, 3 extra wheels of Camembert for helping me." Adrien exclaimed.

"Yay! More Camembert for meeeeeee!!" Plagg shouted happily.

"Plagg! Lower your voice." Adrien said.

Adrien did not get any sleep last night, it was only him, the pencil and his paper.

* * *

_**The next day...** _

Adrien walked into class and spotted Alya, Nino and surprisingly Marinette.

' _This would be a great time to ask Mari to help me._ ' Adrien thought.

"Hey everyone! How are you all?" Adrien asked happily.

"Oh, we're fine dude. How you holding up?" Nino asked.

"I'm fine bro." Adrien answered.

Adrien sat in his seat before turning around to Marinette, who was sitting behind him.

"Hey Mari!" Adrien said.

Marinette glanced up at Adrien and started blushing furiously.

"H-hey Adrien. H-how are you?" Mari stuttered out.

"Oh, I'm fine Mari. How are you?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. Doing well, I feel just great! But obviously not as great as you of course because you're always great and awesome and great. Did I mention I'm doing great?" Marinette rambled on.

Adrien blinked at her for a few seconds then gave a huge grin. "Yeah, you did. So anyway I was wondering umm.."

Marinette looked at him, "Wondering what?"

Adrien gave out a nervous chuckle. "Could you, err, teach how to, umm, sew please?"

She gave Adrien a blank look, blinking a few times. "S-sure! I don't mind teaching you how to sew. Come to my house after school okay?"

Adrien burst into happiness, leaping out of his seat to give Marinette a big hug. "Thank you, you're the best Mari!"

Meanwhile, Marinette.exe has stopped working. Reboot now. 

Adrien looked at Mari for a while, waving his hand in front of her face. "Mari? Mariii? Marinette?"

Marinette looked at Adrien. "Sorry, I spaced out!"

"No, no it's fine! It's my fault for hugging you out of the blue." Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. "It's just that you made me so happy, Mari. This is probably why you're one of my best friends."

Marinette blushed so hard that her face was still bright red by the end of the day.

* * *

 

Marinette was outside waiting for Adrien. She couldn't believe that he asked her for help with sewing. Her. He could have asked his father but no, he asked her. She was so overjoyed.

Adrien appeared next to her 5 minutes later. Marinette looked up at him, giving him a huge smile. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, lets go!" Adrien exclaimed happily.

As they started the walk to her house, Marinette was curious as to why he wanted to learn how to sew.

"So why do you want to learn how to sew, Adrien?" she asked.

Adrien blushed. "You see... it's for someone who's really special to me, it's her birthday soon and I wanted to make a dress for her." he said.

Marinette felt her heart break into small pieces. ' _Adrien likes someone else? Who's the girl who he likes?_  ' Marinette thought.

"So this girl... is she... like your girlfriend or something?" Mari asked.

Adrien looked at her. "Oh no, she isn't my girlfriend, she's more of a crush I guess?" he said.

 _'So this girl is Adrien's crush. Why do I feel something is ripping me apart, why do I feel weird? It's not like he likes me anyway. It's only platonic.'_ Marinette thought.

They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. They entered the bakery to find Marinette's mom at the counter.

"Marinette, you bought Adrien with you!" Sabine shouted excitedly.

"Hello, Mrs. Cheng." Adrien said.

Sabine gave him a stern look. "Adrien, please call me Sabine." she said.

"O-okay, Sabine." Adrien stuttered out.

"That's better!" Sabine said giving a beaming smile. "So what are you doing here?"

"Mom, he's here to learn to sew clothes." Marinette said happily. She looked around for a second. "Where's Dad?" she asked.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen, dear. He'll be out soon." her mom said.

"Oh okay! Adrien I need to clear up my room since there's so much mess there. I'll come back and call you up okay?" Mari said.

"Oh yeah okay!" Adrien smiled.

Marinette ran up the stairs and went to hide all the posters of Adrien in a safe place where no one could find them. Once she was satisfied she called out for Adrien and there they were sitting in her room.

"So Adrien," Marinette said. "You want to make a dress?"

"Yeah, something like that." he answered.

Marinette looked at him. "Have you designed something?"

Adrien gave her a confused look.

Marinette smiled. She hasn't seen this side of him. "Like a quick sketch or something?"

"Oh yeah!" Adrien said, searching through his bag. "Here it is."

The sketch was of a red dress that flows at the waist. She was impressed by the way he drew it, he was only a beginner and his sketches look almost like hers.

"So Adrien have you done sketches before?" Marinette asked.

Adrien stared at her. "Um, no? Why?"

She laughed. It was like music to his ears. "Well, your sketch looks as good as my sketches, heck they might even be better!"

He gave a small laugh. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is so." Marinette said. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, I am!" Adrien shouted out.

"When's the dress needed for?" she asked.

"Next week." he answered.

Marinette started to talk to herself planning on what she should do to get this finished throughout the week.

"Well Adrien, we have a rough week planned. Are you ready for the challenges that are going to be given to you throughout this week?" Marinette asked smugly.

"You know I am, Mari." Adrien said swiftly. 

"Then let us begin!" Mari shouted out happily and fueled up.

"Yeah!" Adrien shouted before laughing out loud.

* * *

 

And so the challenges began on that very day, with Adrien failing to make a sewing machine work and Mari helping him out on his stitching, Adrien hurting himself with a needle and Marinette plastering his fingers up. It was great for them. Their friendship bond started to deepen and the knowledge about each other started to grow. Mari's jealousy for Adrien's girl grew more and more but she controlled it. And soon enough, the 7 days passed. 

 

* * *

 

The dress was ready in 7 days. Adrien really felt that him and Marinette were closer than before and it was all because of a dress that he was going to make for Ladybug. Although, he felt different about Marinette. He didn't know what it was but he felt it.

Adrien was currently at Marinette's house, just making the finishing touches before giving it to Mari to pack up.

"The dress is really beautiful, isn't it Adri?" Marinette asked happily, giving him a beaming smile.

Adrien blushed. Marinette's smile was so pretty. "Y-yeah, i-it is." 

"I know she'll like the dress, Adrien! Don't be so nervous!" Marinette assured Adrien.

Adrien took a deep breath and released it. "Yeah, I don't know why I'm so nervous." He wrapped Mari in a big hug. "Thank you, Mari. For everything."

Marinette returned his hug. "No prob, Adri! Just know that I am always here for you when you need me to."

Adrien smiled, he hadn't felt like this in ages. "Bye Mari!"

She gave him the bag the dress was in. "Bye Adri!"

* * *

 And soon enough patrol came around. Ladybug was waiting at their usual spot (the Eiffel tower) and because Ladybug didn't realize Chat was behind her, he hugged her from behind.

"Happy anniversary, my lady." Chat whispered in Ladybug's ear.

Ladybug leaned into the hug, her head against his shoulder. "Happy anniversary, Chaton."

Still in their embrace, Chat lifted up the bag that was in his right hand. "I got you something, my lady."

Ladybug gave a small chuckle. "Chat you didn't need to, you know?"

"No I want to." He handed Ladybug the bag and let their embrace drop. "Here have it LB."

Chat watched as Ladybug opened the bag and lifted up the dress. She looked shocked and tears grew in her eyes.

"What's wrong my lady? Do you not like it?" he asked concerned. "I can get you something else if you'd like.."

"NO! No, I like it! Hell, I love it! But I may have figured out who you are.." Ladybug said.

Now it was Chat's turn to look shocked. "WAIT WHAT?"

"I helped you make the dress, Adrien." Ladybug said swiftly.

Chat looked at her as all the puzzle pieces connected. "You're Marinette. OMG, YOU'RE MARINETTE! You helped me make your dress. Oh my god!" He wrapped her up into a hug picking her up and squeezing her with joy.

"Okay, Chaton. Adrien! You're squashing me!" Ladybug laughed out.

He released the hug and gave her a huge Cheshire grin. "Sorry my princess, it's just that I'm so glad that its you because I recently have been developing feelings for you as Marinette but I had strong feelings for you as Ladybug and I am so goddamn lucky that it's you Mari!"

Ladybug stared at him shocked, her blush filling her whole face and camouflaging her with her red suit. "You like... both sides of me?"

Chat looked like he had been slapped. "Well of course I do my lady! Why wouldn't I?"

Ladybug laughed. "I don't know I guess I never realized that you would have feelings for both sides of me. I like both sides of you too, Chaton."

"Hey Ladybug, will you be my girlfriend?" Chat asked.

"As long as you'll be my boyfriend." Ladybug replied.

Chat held his hand out for Ladybug and she happily accepted it. The moon shined brightly and the stars shone as bright as the sun. But as long as the happy couple were there, not even the moon or the stars could shine brighter than them. They kissed and it was the most passionate one they had ever shared.

"I love you, Chat." Ladybug said.

"I love you too, my lady." Chat replied.

"Oh, and here's your present by the way!" She handed him a green gift bag. "I made it myself."

He opened it to find a Chat Noir plushie, that looked a lot like a tsum tsum. "Thank you, my purrincess. It's meowtiful."

Ladybug laughed and honestly he loved her with all of his heart.

* * *

 

The next day, Alya would not shut up about the new couples that had formed over night, Ladynoir and Adrienette.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay in stories, please don't expect any new ones until next week.

Also someone had told me that I didn't set my tumblr account to accept fanart, questions, and suggestions. Oops. I have fixed the problem, now you can.  
My tumblr is still the same.

Thank you!!


	15. Bared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a moment of wild abandon that leads to an awkward, surprising wake-up, but he's not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sex and fluff. If that's not your thing then please select a different chapter.

Adrien threw his arm over his forehead and groaned. Last night, his father had thrown a party and somehow he'd ended up suckered into doing 'shots' of champagne with his buddy Henry. They'd spent most of the night hiding in the corner away from all the uppity socialites who wanted nothing more than to stare. Luckily, Adrien had the pedigree to prevent him from the unadulterated petting older women felt they were entitled to when it came to the young men that worked for his father.

All Adrien could really remember of the later part of the evening was blurry.

_"Where are you running off to, Henry?" Adrien called to the shy model."Oh, you know, the wall is beckoning to a flower like me," he grinned, "Care to join?" Henry reached out and grabbed a tray of wine flutes from a waiter. The man was momentarily baffled, but shrugged as they ran off with a couple dozen glasses of champagne._

_"I don't really drink," Adrien scrunched his nose up in distaste._

_Henry snorted, "I know. We talk about your proclivities for perfection, Adrien. Live a little. You've had your obligatory one glass of champagne for the evening with your adoring fans. Now, come and have some gluttonous libations with a dear friend."_

_"I'm not going to over-imbibe at my father's party, Henry!"_

_He huffed, "I'm not surprised, but you can't blame a lad for trying."_

There had been an empty table in the corner. Adrien remembers bits and pieces of the night after the first eight glasses of champagne. There was a parfait and a flourish of black hair. The details were still a bit hazy, however.

Adrien's head was pounding and his stomach ached. The light was much brighter this morning in particular. He reached out in his bleary stupor to hit the blinds to drop his room into a much more acceptable light level. That was when he realized he couldn't really roll. His hand met something warm and fleshy. In fact, he was sure, thanks to his jutting jaw bone meeting something soft, that it was skin.

"Oh, hell," he panicked. He couldn't remember bringing a girl back to his room. His eyes widened. He wasn't sure if it was a girl. With his proclivities, and companions, it was a toss up. Adrien had to be certain; he was a gentleman and all. With a quick pep talk he managed to lift the sheet off of his chest and peek down. He saw a bare back, and judging by the contours, since being a model practically made him an expert on the human figure, it was, indeed, a girl. "Whew!" Pronouns all sorted, he sighed and tapped his chest.

Although, quickly following relief was a new wave of distress. Okay, it was a girl. He still couldn't remember last night and that opened up a whole new series of questions. How did they meet? Did his father see? What did they do? Were there pictures? Who was she?

As if speaking directly to her, the girl on his chest gently nuzzled into him. Her hand meandered southward and tangled in the soft curls near his--HELLO! Adrien was, as if struck by lightning, instantly aware that he was also naked. With a jolt, his hand dropped down to intertwine with hers and bring them up to a more dignified location. Her soft digits hadn't helped his normal morning state; turgid as ever.

"Hmmm," she hummed.

That voice was familiar. Why was that voice familiar? There hadn't been any female models last night. It was an auction. The male models were going to be  auctioned to the highest bidder. Wait. Step back. He couldn't remember the auction. At. All. Or anything that happened after, apparently.  
A moment passed, as he racked his brain for any inkling of a lurid love affair, but kept coming up empty.

As if flipping a switch, her movements stilled. Her gentle ministrations on his ribs beneath her stopped, her face stilled, and the hand holding his tightened, "Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

He definitely knew that voice.

"Oh my GOD!" she squeaked.

Adrien's eyes widened. Yes, he knew this girl. Oh shit. She'd kill him. "Marinette?"

"Eeeep!" was all he heard before she ducked her head into his side.

Considering how awkward a situation it was, and completely unexpected, Adrien couldn't help the nervous chuckle that passed over his lips. "I'm afraid the events of last night are a bit fuzzy. Do you know...?"

"What happened?" she whispered, "No. I'm sorry. This is horribly embarrassing."

"Yeeeeaaah," he agreed.

"And I hate to ask it, but I'm too nervous to look...where are we?"

"My bedroom," he drawled and ran a hand down her back in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"Which is...?"

"In my house."

"I don't remember how I got here," she confessed. Then, as if psyching herself up for something, an eye peeked up at him. It widened with shock and her breathing came in gasps. "ADRIEN!?"

He could feel her heart beat increase in speed and strength. It felt like her chest might explode. She hadn't known it was him and was probably just as in the dark about the events of last night as he was.

"Hey, hey, calm down," he whispered, "We'll figure it out."

"I don't have any clothes," she observed aloud.

"Noticed that, too, huh?" he chuckled. "I think we might be better acquainted physically than we are mentally."

Her breath was hot where it puffed against his nipple. She stuck out a tongue to lick her lips and grazed the tip of it. Adrien broke out into goosebumps and shivered.

Only a blind man, or a moron, would not find Marinette attractive. Considering their close proximity, Adrien was quite aware of how attractive. There was the soft feel of her pressed against his body, gentle fingers grazing his skin, her hair smelled like vanilla, and that leg insistently pressed between his thighs. He gulped and let out a shaky breath.

"Marinette?" His voice was much more gravely than he'd planned; seductive, even. "I don't know if I'll be able to resist making this morning even more intimate, than it already is, if we don't separate."

"I-I-Intimate?" She sounded curious, not fearful. Interesting.

His fingers tightened around hers and he huffed, "I'm really, really trying hard not to touch you."

"Why?"

Adrien whipped his head down to look at her. He couldn't see her face which vexed him. He genuinely wondered if she was serious. Had his shy, responsible classmate just asked why he was trying not to touch her? There were no words. He'd been rendered speechless.

"I m-mean, if we already, you know, what does it matter?" she clarified, "Unless I'm not, you don't find me..."

"If you say you're not attractive, Marinette, I swear to God I'm going to take you right here to convince you that that is not the case in the slightest," he huffed.

She gulped and crooned breathlessly, "Then I _should_ say it."

Then, without warning, Marinette's head turned and she wrapped her mouth around his nipple, gently nibbling it with her teeth. Adrien couldn't stop the thrust of his hips as the shock shot through his body.

His breathing became ragged pants. "Holy shit," he hissed.

If that wasn't an invitation then he didn't know what was. They were already this far, right? Goodbye virginity, thank you alcohol, _hello_ morning wake-up sex.

He flipped her over and pinned her hands to the bed. Marinette's eyes shot up to his own. This was the first time they'd gazed at each other and he could see the playful glint of mischief sparking there as if daring him to proceed.

He dropped his forehead to hers and whispered, "That was not fair."

"And what are you going to do about it?" she challenged. Definitely a dare.

Without a second thought, Adrien placed his now fully erect member between her folds and thrust upwards. Her lips spread for him, allowing him to slide upwards against her clit. Marinette gasped and shook. She squirmed beneath him and rocked herself upwards and clasped her ankles behind his back. "What wasn't fair?" she said breathlessly.

"Do you want to?" he whispered hopefully, gently rocking his hips for emphasis. He wanted her to know what he was asking, because _damn_ he wanted to.

Her eyes closed and he expected rejection when she whispered, "Yes."

He leaned down and caught her lips with his own, gratefully, while eliciting a moan from the girl beneath him.

"I don't know how we ended up here," he whispered, "And I don't care."

"Too late now, huh?" she smiled shyly.

"Do you regret last night, Marinette? We don't have to if you don't want to," he muttered, dripping with vulnerability.

Her hand reached up to grasp his cheek. "No, I want to. I've wanted you for a long time."

"You want to be _with_ me?" She bit her lip shyly and looked away. He brought his face down to catch her gaze, "Do you want to be mine, Marinette?" He had always liked Marinette, and lately they had bonded and gotten close. She helped organize the auction last night. He couldn't quite put a finger on when she had become more, but she had nestled herself into his heart and made a home there.

Her eyes misted and she closed them to nod minutely, "I would...and you could be mine. I understand if you don't feel that way." Her timidity was endearing, but he wanted to remove any of those thoughts.

Instead, as in an answer, Adrien rocked his hips against her more forcefully, jaw set and determined. At her gasp he growled, "Is that enough of an agreement for you?"

Marinette grinned and threw her arms around his neck to pull him down to her. Their lips joined for a second time, that they could recollect, and she hummed contentedly. Adrien moaned softly before whispering, "You're beautiful, Marinette."

"God, I want you," she giggled against his neck. Her lips nipped at the flesh beneath his ear and he panted violently. "I've always liked you, Adrien." He shivered as her breath danced across his ear.

"I don't think I've ever had as pleasant a wake-up before," he crooned as her lips suckled at his earlobe.

"Me, neither," she sighed, "You're the only one I've ever really wanted like this."

That was it. He wanted her now. Adrien leaned over to his bedside table and tore open the box found there. He pulled out a condom Nathalie had insisted he store there for emergencies. "Thank you, Nathalie," he grinned as he tore the wrapper open. Then, realized the box had been unopened. "Uh, Marinette, last night we didn't..." he waved the condom in front of her face and her eyes widened.

Then she smirked, "I guess we should cross our fingers and be extra careful this time, huh?"

 _This time_. He nodded and leaned back to slip the condom over himself. He pinched the tip at the top to allow for some extra room and rolled it down.

"I've never done this before," he started, "That I can remember. I'm kind of nervous."

"Me, too," she smiled, "Never done it before, I mean, and nervous. But I trust you."  _I trust you._ Why was that so familiar.

He nestled himself between her thighs and shivered when his tip found the heat between her legs. The soft pressure there gave him pause. This was perfect. There had been no expectation of a moment like this, it was completely new, and yet he couldn't imagine anything feeling more right. A rush of overwhelming warmth spread through him and he sighed happily.

"Would it ruin everything if I told you I love you?" Because we aren't even dating. Is that crazy?

Her breath caught and a tear rolled down her cheek. Marinette's voice cracked with emotion, "No."

"I love you," he whispered as he gently pushed into her folds. Their eyes instantly met with a combined, quick, shallow breath in unison. The significance of this union was not lost on either of them.

She pulled him back to her and sighed, "I love you. I love you. I love you." It was a mantra that Adrien drank in and allowed to wash over his emotional wounds; ones he didn't even know he had. Without a doubt, she was the one, of all the women in all the world. She wielded the power to heal him entirely and make him whole.

With shocking clarity, he pulled away as if he was seeing her for the first time. She couldn't be! The magical illusion was gone, "Bugaboo?"

Marinette's eyes widened, but she beamed up at him, "Chat?" Startled, sure, but that smile said it all.

It was Adrien's turn to collapse into her embrace. She ran her fingers up and over his head, stroking his hair like the many times before, as the silent tears collected at the corners of his eyes. Gently, he pushed deeper until he could go no farther. "I found you."

"You caught me," she whispered and stared up in starry-eyed disbelief, "I can't believe it's you."

Without another word, Adrien pulled out and thrust himself back into her. He grinned at her gasp of delight. His hips rocked, finding a steady rhythm, while she squirmed and moaned beneath him. Every sound wound him up into more of a frenzy. It seemed like every grunt that left his lips was met with an equally enthusiastic mewl.

"I'm close," Marinette whimpered.

Adrien thrust with more gusto. His knees began to shake as he approached his own climax. The tremors rocking through his thighs were mirrored by Marinette's as she began to unravel beneath him. The soft sound of their skin meeting, and a slight squelch with each sheathing, served as the soundtrack to their own lovemaking song.

"I love you," she whispered before crying, "Adrien," as she clenched around him.

Adrien was just behind her, "Love you, love you, I love you," he panted. His hips jerked spasmodically against her. Warmth flooded out as he felt himself twitch inside her with a grunt, "Mar-i-nette."

He collapsed on top of her, panting. They were too exhausted to even speak, but green eyes met blue and they knew. This was the start of something more. They'd have time to discuss their revelations, soon, but they were already best friends. Now they'd finally found each other, entirely, and neither could be happier.

 The best part of waking up...is an unexpected schtup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to contribute to this series of one-shots by Sakurawolf23 to add some more 'spice' to it. I hope I have done that. I'm a sucker for fluff so there is a bit of that mixed in with a bit of sin. I hope I was able to help out. :)


	16. Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is waiting for Chat Noir to meet her on a hotel roof top to share a snack before their nightly patrol. While she waits she lets her mind wander to naughty places.

Ladybug was laying on pillowed lounge chair on a hotel roof while she waited for Chat Noir to arrive for their pre-patrol snack. They didn't usually eat before a patrol together but when Chat offered to bring a snack for them she agreed. What girl wouldn't, right? But... she couldn't help but wonder if this was a date. Which, made her ask herself: did she want it to be a date? She couldn't ignore the little voice in her head shout, "Hell yes, this is totally a date!" 

She looked over at the roof tops surrounding her and saw he was no where in sight. For a moment, just a moment, she decided she would let that little voice conjure up a day dream to pass the time. She imagined herself laying on the same lounge chair looking at the night sky but rather than her spotted suit she would be wearing a red sheer fabric night gown that felt cool against her skin. When Chat arrived and found her dressed this way she imagined he would sit between her legs and let his hands wander over her thighs as he pushed the fabric up higher. Ladybug let her hands do the same to sink further into her day dream.

She imagined his touch combined with the gentle breeze would make her nipples harden. Chat would notice, of course. His green eyes would look into hers as he lifted his hand to her breast and began to gently kneaded it. She knew she would gasp at the feeling and that her reaction would make Chat smirk in satisfaction. That smirk would be the death of her, she thought as she kneaded her own breast.

After a short while she knew that Chat would lower his lips to her breast to taste her. She would bet anything that he was into foreplay like this. Driving her crazy was his specialty after all. She thought of the feeling of his lips on her breasts and knew the sensation would run down to her sex. Ladybug pressed her thighs together as she wondered what it would be like to feel his lips and his tongue there. She would moan, she knew, and Chat would love that. 

“My lady?”

Yeah, she imagined Chat would whisper that nickname as he kissed her neck. “Chat,” she sighed as she ran her fingertips up the side of her neck.

Chat ran his fingers across her bangs to push her hair aside. The motion brought her attention to his eyes and they looked uncertain. That wasn’t right, she thought. Quickly, she realized that the real Chat Noir was here and she needed to stop daydreaming about her naughty Chat Noir. 

Ladybug sat up straight and dropped her hands to her lap and said, “Chat! Hey! Ready to go?”

“Aren’t we going to eat first? I brought some wine and cheese,” he said with an arched brow. 

Oh yeah, they had a date, she thought. She needed to calm down. She took a deep breath before she said, “Sorry, kitty. I was daydreaming. Got lost in it, you know?” There that didn’t sound horrible, right? Wait! How long had he been there? Did he see her touch herself? Oh god, she thought. She search his face for a clue but couldn't tell.

“Yeah, I know the feeling," he said with a smirk, "What were you thinking about?”

She felt her face grow very warm and was thankful for the darkness that the evening provided. That damn smirk, she thought. “I don’t think we're ready for me to share that day dream, kitten,” she said.

Chat sat next to her on the lounge as he poured some wine into a plastic cup and offered it to her. "We? Uh, Uh, bug. I'm totally ready. I figure one or two of these will have you ready too. So, let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Forgive the glaring mistakes. I'm at work and don't have time to edit very much. Sorry!  
> I love interacting with y'all so go ahead and leave a comment! <3


	17. Chapter 17

? Pov

 _'W-where am I? Hello. Whats going on?',_ I look around myself only to see nothing but an empty black void around me. I try moving forward only to be held back by something. I look down to see chains bound to my wrists and ankles, the chains themselves leading down into the inky darkness until i can no longer discern where they might be.

As i struggle some more a screen pops up in front of me as if made by some unseen projector. Its Ladybug, she's staring at me. She looks afraid, nervous, guilty; all of the things that she should never feel. All of a sudden someone is attacking her, just barely getting to the point of overpowering her.

 _'Nooo! Ladybug, watch out!_ ' I yell, I call out other warnings only to have her ignore me. Another screen appears on the left side of the previous one. A person appears, he looks like....me? But with wilder hair and crazed eyes. He smirks and opens his mouth to speak.

"Im sorry, but she cant hear you and you are no longer in control...Adrien."


	18. Chapter 18

Just realized that i posted the wrong chapter to the wrong story, but it is an excerpt from a story of mine called "Is It Too Late To Say Sorry?"


	19. Together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was submitted via email by a fan that goes by the name Kaye M.

   “Chat. I need you to contact everyone. I’ve found him. I’ve found the bastard,” his Lady whispered. “I’m in the Agreste mansion. Hidden, of course. I need all four of you. Especially you, Chaton.”

   Chat quickly called everyone, demanding them to meet at the mansion. He then called Ladybug, intent on telling her they were on their way. 

   To wait for them.

   To be careful. 

   To stay safe.

   But when the call was answered, he was met with Hawkmoth’s voice. His father’s voice.

  “Ah. The infamous Chat Noir. I’ve found your pretty bug.”

  “If you so much as touch her, I will kill you. Slowly. Painfully.“ His voice dark and terrifying.

  Echoing laughter flooded his ear. 

  “I’d like to see you try, you pathetic **_stray_**.”, and with that, the line went dead. Chat Noir stared at his phone in disbelief. Hawkmoth...Hawkmoth has Ladybug? No..no, no, no, no, no. Breathing heavily and aking his claws through his untamed locks, the Black Cat contacted the Turtle. Tortue Vert answered almost immediately.

  “Chat, I know something’s up, Wayzz could feel it.” His voice was steady.

  “You gotta meet me at the Agreste mansion, Tortue. He’s got Ladybug and-“ The building panic, was overflowing his voice.

  “Calm down, dude. I’m coming. It’ll be alright. We’ll get him and Spots’ll be safe. Just keep cool.”

Though Tortue couldn’t see Chat Noir, he nodded, trusting the new Guardian. They both hung up and Chat went to contact Bee and Vixen. 

  “Bee, me at the Agreste Mansion.” Chat Noir’s voice unsteady.

  “What, why? What’s happened?” Queen Bee quickly picked up on Chat’s distress.

  “It’s, it’s Ladybug. She’s...Hawkmoth has her...”

  “What? Holy mother of- I’m coming! Vixen and I are patrolling, okay. We’ll meet you there.” She pressed her ear to the hilt of her rapier. “We’re coming Noir. We’ll get her. Everything will be okay.”

This’ll work out, his Lady will be fine. 

We can do this. We can and we will.

He was trying to keep his cool. But the overwhelming sense of something bad happening was too much. Chat knew something was wrong.

  

* * *

  Queen Bee’s voice was calm and collected, but the fear and dread coiling in her stomach made her want to vomit. The blonde heroine hung up and looked to the Fox. Vixen had heard everything. Her clawed hand covered her mouth, barely holding back her tears.

  “Queenie, I don’t think I can do this. I just can’t. This is Hawkmoth you’re talking about. You-“ Queen Bee stomped forward and slapped the babbling girl. Taking hold of her biceps, she started to shake her.

  “We have to, Fox. Hawkmoth’s got Bug. He has her. We’re gonna get her and put that shitty excuse for a man in prison. You understand me!!” The blonde growled. Her cheek red, Vixen nodded, shocked at her partner’s outburst. “Now pull yourself together and let’s go.” Blurs of orange and yellow were seen, racing over the rooftops of Paris.

 

* * *

  Chat Noir was pacing. Fast. Looking like he wanted to rip his hair out. He was so stressed, that the Black Cat was startled when he heard two thuds behind him. He turned and barely saw Bee when she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. The simple gesture almost made Chat break down, but no. He needed to stay strong, for his Lady. There was another thud and there stood the Turtle.

_Good, we’re all here._

  “What’s the plan, Noir?” Vixen asked. He frowned at her puffy cheek.

  “You and Queenie are gonna go through the back and me and Tortue will go through the front. We’ll go through the first floor then meet at the stairs and part to cover both ways. Got it?” Chat said, his voice almost cracked. The girls nodded and raced to the back of the mansion. Tortue Vert turned to Chat Noir.

  “You good, dude?”

“I will be.” The boys ran across the roof and dropped in front of the entrance door. Chat reached forward, knowing it was locked, but he twisted it hard and with this strength, broke the lock. Tortue pushed it open and they crept in, soundlessly. They swept their eyes over everything, hoping to see anything. Chat jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned, swinging his baton, only for it to be caught by Queen Bee, with an unimpressed look.

  “Sorry.” He whispered. A heavy thump came from upstairs and they all look up. Vixen looked the others and raced up the steps towards the sound, the others close behind. The Black Cat, The Bee, The Fox and the Turtle, stopped at an almost invisible door. There was another thump and a glow filtered through at the bottom of the door. 

Vixen moved her hand towards the handle.

A scream echoed through them. A scream that would haunt Team Miraculous for the rest of their lives. Chat Noir, to his horror, recognized that scream. Dread flooded his core. Unknown to his teammates, they were actually in his mansion. In the hidden room his where father, Hawkmoth, would possess innocent people. The Black Cat kicked open the door and almost collapsed when he laid his eyes on his Lady. Beside him, Vixen gasped.

Tortue Vert mumbled “Oh God.”

Queen Bee whispered “No.”

Ladybug was kneeling before Hawkmoth, his cane piercing her body, straight through her, embedded in the floor. Even in the large room, Chat Noir could hear her labored breaths.  When his father leaned forward, reaching for her miraculous, Chat roared, scaring his teammates. Racing ready to destroy Hawkmoth. Fear flickered across his face. 

 _As it should._  Chat thought. 

Vixen, Tortue, and Bee were close behind, ready for anything to save their fearless leader.

  Another cane appeared in Hawkmoth’s hand, and before Chat could get to him, Vixen slammed her shoulder into the villain’s chest. Thrown to the side, his father’s cheek was met with Tortue Vert’s fist.

  Chat Noir wrenched the floor embedded cane, causing Ladybug to shriek in pain. He winced and carefully dragged her away as far as he could. Setting her in the corner, Chat didn’t dare remove the cane, for fear of her bleeding out. His Lady’s eyes fluttered open, surprised to see her Chaton.

“Kitty...” she murmured.

“Shh, my Lady. Don’t try to talk. Just stay awake for me okay. As soon as we’re done, you can fix it, I know you can. Keep your eyes open. Just stay with me. Promise.” Chat Noir begged. She struggled to nod.

The Black Cat ran to rejoin the battle, as Queen Bee drove a knee into Hawkmoth’s stomach, making him hunch over, winded. Sliding on his knees, Chat Noir slammed an uppercut into his father’s jaw, causing him fly backward. To be honest, Chat was astounded. He was so sure that Hawkmoth would put up a much more challenging fight. Maybe that’s why he hides and makes others do his dirty work.

The four let the evil man struggle to his feet. They closed in on him, a rapier, a flute, a baton and a shield ready.

The idiot had the gall to chuckle. Hawkmoth raised his head to gaze at Team Miraculous.

“I guess this is where it ends, huh?”

* * *

 Vixen looked at Ladybug, her blood pooling around her limp body. Thankfully, she could see the weak rise and fall of her chest, even through Hawkmoth’s cane that had impaled her. When she looked at Queen Bee, Vixen could see the tears in her eyes, a mask of sorrow on her face. Tortue Vert’s face was weak and crumbling. Chat Noir’s face was truly terrifying. The Black Cat lunged forward, grabbing the man by the throat and slammed him into the wall. He leaned in and unheard by the other miraculous holders, whispered,

“I made you a promise, didn’t I... ** _Father_**?” Shock and fear became evident on Hawkmoth’s face.

  Silently, Chat Noir called upon his Cataclysm and pressed a single claw to the center of his father’s forehead. Emotionless, he watched as dark veins spread down his face, forking like lightning. His skin disintegrated, muscles rotted, sinew crumbled, organs withered. Vixen, Tortue Vert, and Queen Bee, mouths agape, stared in horror as Hawkmoth decayed before them. Chat dropped the blackened skeleton to the ground. He kneeled and with a deep breath, blew at the bones. The remains of his father turned to ash.

Chat turned back towards Ladybug, only to see her lying still, a bit too still for his liking.

  “My Lady open your eyes. Please look at me.” Ladybug’s bluebell eyes flickered open. Half-lidded, she gazed into his glowing green ones, his pupils frighteningly slit.

  “Chaton,” she whispered and raised a heavy hand to caress Chat Noir’s cheek. Behind the dying heroine and her panicking partner, Vixen was sobbing into Queen Bee’s shoulder, silent tears streaming down her own the yellow and black dressed face. Tortue Vert just covered his eyes, lip quivering. Ladybug’s once bright eyes were dull, unseeing and it broke Chat’s heart. He placed his hands on her face.

  “I wanted to... say goodbye, mon... minou. One last time... but I have to... tell you I’m... ashamed.” Chat’s ears pricked up at her confession. 

  “Why my Lady? Why?” His voice thick with pain.

  “Because Chaton. I never... told you... I love... you.” Tears trickled out of her eyes, but Chat Noir’s face turned fierce.

  “No!” His voice made the others jump. “You can’t say that and die. You just can’t. You promised we’d tell each other our identities. You promised that you’d never leave me. Promised you’d always be by my side. You’re breaking your promises.”

  “I promised... to stay awake for... you. That’s... one promise... right?” A weak laugh left Ladybug’s lips, blood staining her lips. With both hands on his cheeks, she pulled him to her face, kissing him softly. He winced at the metallic taste. “I love...you...Chaton...” his Lady coughed and red flooded down her chin. “I love...you...” 

Her body shuddered as her heart fell silent and still. Her labored pants stopped, with a deep and final exhale. Chat Noir began to cry. Gut wrenching, body quaking sobs. He fell backward, when glittering pink light lit up the dark hall.

_And there sat Marinette._

“No...” Tortue murmured, disbelief on his face.

“M,mari...” Vixen stuttered, with utter shock.

“Oh my god, Marinette...” Queen Bee whispered, her voice filled with guilt.

Chat Noir raised his face to the roof and wailed. There were pain and loss in his voice. It made the hearts of his teammates' twist. His voice broke with another sob, but then he roared with anger and rage.

A small red creature clutched Marinette’s cheek, with quiet cries of her own.

Chat couldn’t deal with this. He couldn’t handle it. He wouldn’t be without his Lady... his Princess. With only one thought in mind, he acted. He grabbed Mari’s lifeless form and yanked her body to him.

  

  Faintly, he heard the others shout. The cane pierced his chest, protruding from his back.

  “I can’t live without you, Princess. I refuse to.” Chat Noir whispered into Marinette’s ear. He clutched her to his body, then began to stroke his claws through her silky, raven colored hair, the smell of her floral shampoo wafting into his nose. Chat closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. And with his final breath, he pressed his lips to hers, one last time. The Black Cat’s transformation dropped, a soft green glow bubbled away and there was Adrien in his place.

  Queen Bee dropped her knees and Vixen’s sobs grew louder, echoing through the room. Tortue Vert was in utter shock, having lost two of his best friends in a matter of seconds. A small black creature floated over to hold his opposite, trying to comfort her soft cries, purring with the loss of his chosen.

 

* * *

   Adrien stood in a green field, with thigh-high grass, underneath a cloudless blue sky. He ran a hand through his golden hair, disorientated and confused. Sweet hums drifted into his ears.

   Somehow recognizing the tune, he spun around catching sight of a colossal oak tree on a small hill. At its base, sat a girl. Her dark blue hair, drifting aside in the light breeze. She was drawing in a sketchbook, tongue poking out of her mouth in intense concentration.

  “Hey!” Adrien called out.

  The girl looked up and caught sight of him. A dazzling smile lit up her face, making his heart flutter. She waved for him to come to her. Which he obliged unthinkingly, running to her.

  Finally standing in front of the girl, Adrien noticed the dusting of freckles on the bridge of her nose and the pair of brightest blue eyes, looking up at him with sparkling eyes filled with love and adoration.

She raised her hand, caressing his face and she spoke his name. Adrien’s eyes closed at her touch, holding her hand to his cheek. The girl brought his head down to her and kissed his forehead and instantly he remembered who she was. Eyes open, he looked at Marinette with utter awe,

  “My Lady.” She gave him a small smile, “I didn’t get to tell you.” A frown creased her brow.

  “Tell me what, mon minou?”

  “That I love you.”

  “Oh, Chaton,” she whispered, then pressed her lips to his, the soft kiss making him melt. After seconds, minutes, hours, they parted and with a heavy sigh, Adrien buried his nose into Mari’s shoulder, clutching her to his body, afraid to let go, to lose her again.

The ravenette ran her fingers through his hair and smiled when he began to purr, the vibrations rocking her body. They were finally with one another. 

Together again.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fan art is always welcome!!
> 
> Send fanart either to my email: Leek6529@gmail.com  
> or to my tumblr: Sakurawolf23


End file.
